


I Object!

by martamatta



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martamatta/pseuds/martamatta
Summary: "That John Seed asshole is getting married!"All bar occupants make various verses between surprise and disgust."I would not want to be in the shoes of the unfortunate who will have to bear it for a lifetime.""I can't imagine him married!"."I thought he was gay!"His companions make various comments and none of them notice Joshua's grip on the soda can, he tightens with each word.The deputy takes a deep breath forcing himself to calm down. Why should it matter to him if John marries who knows who? Yes, they fucked a few times, talked, quarreled, kissed... they confided in each other, but they are always enemies and will always be enemies.Fuck! Why did John have to get married ?! Joshua knows he won't have that relationship with him anymore if he gets married...He knows he won't be able to have John if he gets married...
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Kudos: 14





	I Object!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> as always I apologize for any errors in English (English is not my mother tongue) and if the characters can be OOC.  
> This story is pretty sweet, so if you're not the type, you can move on.  
> For the rest see you in the next chapter of Little Blue.  
> Enjoy the reading.

Holly is a really beautiful girl and an excellent botanist, patient and intelligent and in love with John, all this makes her perfect...  
Holly does not stop smiling in that splendid white dress, while holding the hands of the Baptist and Joseph begins the ceremony to unite them in marriage.  
John's thoughts are elsewhere, perhaps, deep in the heart he knows who he would like instead of this beautiful girl and it is completely ridiculous! It started with an exchange between Deputy Hudson and Joshua ... he's been calling him by name for too long. John got his confession and Joshua got a good fuck. Fuck! It was the hottest sex he had ever had, but not for what they did, it was the sensations like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly into each other. There have been numerous times when they have met and there was not only sex in those encounters...  
The fact remains that Joshua Logan was a distraction! He was the enemy and John has a duty to his family and Eden. So when Joseph suggested a change of life with his usual enigmatic sentences, John sensed that a wedding could be a good idea. Holly is the woman closest to him in age and role in cult, so she looks perfect.  
So why does John feel like he's the only one who doesn't want to be here?

Joshua's jeep brakes by raising a fuss, the complex is deserted since they are all in church for the wedding. The faithful guarding the doors look at him with his mouth open as he gets out of the car like hell on earth.  
"There is a truce with the Resistance for the wedding, vice!" one of the guards says dismissively, taking up his rifle.  
"I invited him ..." Faith's voice reaches their ears.  
"Sister Faith" the two faithful say in unison with reverence.  
The young woman makes the two faithful lower their rifles and invites Joshua to come closer.  
"I've been waiting for you here for some time ..." Faith says to the blonde with a slight tone of reproach.  
"Sorry ..." Joshua says gratefully, after all she was the one who contacted him telling him the exact time of the ceremony and how to avoid Jacob's patrols around the complex and on the main streets. She told him she knew about their relationship from the beginning and convinced Joshua to move his ass here.  
Faith puts her hands on his shoulders, the two guards watch in silence.  
"Wait two minutes before entering," he says. "Give me time to go near Jacob, since he will be the first one who would shoot you on sight."  
"Thanks, Faith ..." he says gratefully.  
The young woman is about to turn around when Joshua asks him a question "Why are you helping me?".  
"I love John, i really consider him as a brother." she replies sincerely "He is not an easy man, but I have noticed that since you have this relationship I have seen him happier. So I won't let him live a fake life, I do it for Holly too, she is a good girl and she deserves someone who knows how to love her as she deserves. And we both know why John will never love her. "  
The two guards exchange confused looks about what is going on, but are extremely interested in the development of the situation.

Faith slides next to Jacob.  
"Where have you been?".  
“To check something. Can I ask you a favor, Jacob? Consider it a personal favor. "  
"What?".  
"Whatever goes through that door in the next five minutes, promise you won't shoot him."  
"Why? What is it about? "  
“A surprise for the groom. You promise? ".  
"Okay, word of scout."

Joseph's voice reaches the ears of every person in the church.  
"If anyone opposes the union of this couple, come forward or keep silent forever."  
A brief silence follows the statement and, when Joseph is about to continue the ceremony, a voice bursts into church.  
"I OBJECT!" Joshua's voice thunders.  
Everyone stares at him with wide eyes and open mouths, except for Joseph who keeps his expression unreadable.  
Joshua is at the entrance with his hands raised to show that he is unarmed and his eyes are glued to John's.  
"Son of a bitch ..." Jacob growls, but Faith squeezes fingers around his wrist with surprising force, approaches the veteran's ear "If you only think to take the gun, I reduce all your Chosen to angels." His voice is so sweet and cheerful that it makes Jacob shiver more.  
Is Joseph interrupted the uncomfortable silence, with all the flock staring at the deputy, "What are your reasons why these two souls should not unite in marriage?" he asks in a placid voice.

"Why ..." Joshua breathes looking for the words "Why wouldn't it be right to frame two people who would not be happy in the end and this, Father, is not a sin towards themselves and God?".  
Holly seems horrified by her words "You don't know what you're talking about".  
"Maybe I'm selfish, but I delude myself to act for the good of all, even yours."  
All those present frowning, muttering to each other, but are silent as Joshua takes two steps forward towards the altar, looking down at the floor.  
"I love you..." he whispers, the Baptist's expression hasn't changed of the amazement and he's not sure what Joshua just said.  
"John" Joshua now looks him in the eye again, a thousand emotions on his face, "John, I love you."  
Jacob's eyes widen, as do most of the audience, Holly makes a horrified verse and her grip on John's hands tightens. Faith smiles sweetly and Joseph remains placid as always, but his body language indicates that he is very interested in the whole affair.  
John stood motionless staring at Joshua with his breath in his throat and, for the first time in a long time, speechless.  
"I think I have loved you since I saw you on that altar on the night of arrest, for my colleagues that night was a nightmare, but for me it was the first time I saw the most beautiful man in the world . That evening is a twisted memory of mine between the end of my life and the beginning of another in the arms of the man I love. I had to tell you first, I know! I'm sorry!" Joshua swallows several times, completely ignores the spectators around him and ignores the cameras that broadcast the wedding live throughout the county, there is only John for him.  
“As soon as I heard you were getting married, I realized that I don't want to lose you. I understood my feelings for you and I had to tell you before it was too late. Right now I don't care about the war, I don't care about the Resistance or Eden! Fuck, you and I are like Romeo and Juliet, in the middle of a feud that nobody really wants! ".  
Joshua takes a deep breath "I love you, John" he repeats even more convinced "And the fact that I came here unarmed to tell you these words, perhaps, is the stupidest thing I've ever done. I can't tell you what we can have, but seeing you married to someone you know you can't love as it deserves makes me feel bad ... ".  
Joshua takes two more steps to the altar.  
"If you ask me to leave I will do it" he says sincerely "If you want, i'll leave the county forever and you will never see me again ...".  
John looks away from the deputy on his hands joined to those of Holly, looks at the girl in the eyes who now gently caresses his face. "John..." calls him.  
"I don't breathe..." finally his tongue is released by taking his breath and looking for the right words, with his heart beating in his chest like a drum.  
He takes a look at Joseph who looks at him placidly. He, like everyone present, are waiting for his decision without interfering.  
John looks Holly in the eye again and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek "You deserve a better man who will know how to really love you, because you are a good girl and being with me would be a sentence of unhappiness for both".  
The young woman shakes her head in disbelief, pure pain on the face, and moves away from the grip of the Baptist.  
John turns to the deputy with a cold expression "Why do you love me?" he asks with a mixture of despair and skepticism.  
Joshua bites his lip "It is a difficult question to answer and, at the same time, it is very simple" then he sighs deeply "I love the sound of your voice, you are someone who speaks a lot, but I love listening to you and when I find myself sleeping alone in one of the outposts, I turn on the radio on the Eden channel to listen to your speeches so that your voice cradles me and I can pretend that you are with me on those nights ”.  
John swallows and takes a small step towards Joshua.  
“I love your spicy and unpredictable character so much. I love to tease you because I love your imaginative threats and because I like it when you contract your mouth and raise your eyebrows, but even more I love seeing you laugh. You have such a beautiful smile that illuminates a room and my day. "  
John is even closer, staring at those petroleum green eyes.  
"I really like your ass ..." he says a little embarrassed because they are still in a church "Especially when you wear those tight black jeans and I like you very much with the suit, how you are dressed now. Physically the thing I love most is your eyes, blue has always been my favorite color, but only when I saw your eyes did I find the perfect shade. "  
Jacob grimaces and is about to scream something unpleasant against Joshua, but Faith sinks her nails into his wrist making him grunt.  
"I love the fact that you are generous and caring, like when I had injured my arm and you cared me up and then gave me a huge box of medical supplies."  
"That's what happened to that box..." one of the elect murmurs, but is silenced by the stern gaze of the Father.  
“The thing I love most when we have sex is to kiss your scars, all your scars, I do it in the hope of turning you away from your horrendous past and I swear to myself several times that I would never hurt you. I want to protect you from everything, even from yourself, and I'm willing to do it. I want everything from you... ".  
By now John has come in front of him, has grabbed his shoulders, their faces very close.  
"I know what man you are," Joshua continues, taking the face of the Baptist in his hands. "And I will endure everything you give me, even if they are scars and anger, because I love you and because there is much more inside you. I have seen you completely, the light and the darkness, and I think you are perfect for me. "  
Their lips collide in a passionate kiss, both feel relief from having reunited.  
They leave to catch their breath, still close to each other, their foreheads joined together.  
Finally John gives a laugh as he peers out at the spectators. "Why don't you take me away from here?" asks whispering, Eden and her family for once forgotten, "In a more secluded place".  
John is amuse to watch Joshua panic that for about five seconds looking around, then grabbing the Baptist's hand firmly.  
The two men run out of the church laughing and without letting go of each other's hand.  
Faith smiles letting go of Jacob who glares at her "What the fuck are you going to do?!" he addresses to faithful "Do you let them go like this?!".  
"Yes" is Joseph's voice that reaches the veteran's ear.  
"Thing?!" Jacob blinks at his brother who has a relieved smile on his face.  
"Let them go, let them enjoy this moment, Jacob."  
Holly stares in disbelief at the Father who places a hand on her shoulder “My daughter, you will find happiness elsewhere. The deputy saved you and John from an unhappy marriage. "  
"Fuck, Joe!" says the veteran "Why do you seem so happy with what happened?!".  
"It's been four months since the vice and John have been in a secret relationship, Faith and I are the only ones aware of this because we have seen the changes..." explains Joseph "For four months John has been better, for four months he has been happy... ".  
It's about ten in the morning and Adelaide makes a tour of her outpost with a glass of vodka in her hand, it's never too early to drink, not after what Eden has continued to transmit since yesterday afternoon.  
The woman glances at her Tulip, then heads for the large boathouse while sipping her alcohol.  
Adelaide finds it strange that the large door is half open and goes inside. Her eyes widen as she observes what she finds, a mischievous smile appears on her face.  
"It was the only area around the outpost that wasn't covered in sperm and saliva," he says running his tongue over his teeth.  
On a mattress made of old blankets and life jackets, John Seed and Joshua Logan are naked and asleep, embracing one another and their clothes scattered all over the shed.  
Joshua is the first one to wake up moaning and, Adelaide feels tenderness by observing him, the first thing she does is give a tender kiss on John's neck.  
The woman clears her throat and Joshua takes a seat looking at her "Addie ...".  
"Take it easy" smiles the woman observing the naked bodies of the two men.  
Joshua tries to grab one of the old blankets to cover both of them, but John's hands grab his hips. The Baptist, still half asleep, gives him small kisses on the hips and back.  
"Tell July to go away ... the Baptist is making a long confession ..." she whispers seductively.  
Adelaide smiles mischievously "It's not July, Johnny, it's Addie and this isn't the Seed Ranch."  
John sits abruptly and grabbing Joshua by the shoulders, both seem confused where they are from.  
“Let me guess, Josh. Yesterday you decided to drink the special bottle of alcohol that Sharky gave you for your birthday and you shared it with Boy Blue, right? ".  
They both nod and the woman laughs.  
"Rule number one of our family, do not drink anything that has been done at 'home' by Sharky, unless you want to spend a night as a lion."  
Joshua breathes slowly trying to remember what they have done, while John manages to take a blanket and then wrap it around them.  
"Don't worry, Johnny, I've seen everything," Adelaide winks at him. "And I have to give Jess $ 20, we had bet that you has a penis piercing."  
Joshua laughs and John pinches him on the arm.  
The woman smiles "You are so cute".  
The comment brings the two men back to reality, nobody in the Resistance knows about their relationship.  
Adelaide sighs understanding their thoughts "Guys, it's been almost a whole day that fact your fucking each other is no longer a secret".  
John and Joshua frown and the woman approaches the small television that she keeps in the shed by turning it on.  
The screen shows the loop everything that happened at the wedding.


End file.
